I Will Always Love You
by TVaddict2010
Summary: Takes place after Lorelai sings at K.C.'s. Rated M for some LL smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first M fanfiction. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head after watching last night's episode! haha. :) Let me know what you think...if I should never write like this again, let me know!! Normally, I am all for the happy ending, but this is a unique fanfic so just accept it. **

* * *

"_I will always loooove yooou. I will alllwaayys looove you."_

As Lorelai finished the song, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She certainly hadn't planned on singing a song, much less that song, to Luke. It was supposed to be a fun and silly song for Rory. But just as she had hit the second verse, Luke had walked into K.C's. Her first instinct was to run, pretend she had had one too many drinks and slip out the back. But he had held her gaze and she couldn't help but feel like her singing this song was a response to Luke putting the old blue hat back on.

Realizing that she was still standing on the stage, lost in thought, Lorelai gave a quick wave and rushed off the stage. She made a beeline to the back exit, which led out to an alley next to the book store. It wasn't until she was outside and alone in the alley that she let herself break down. She leaned her back up against a brick wall, her chest heaving with silent sobs. How could she have let herself do that? She and Luke were just beginning to get over the awkwardness between them. Now, she was finding it hard to believe that she would ever step back in the diner again. The mass amounts of alcohol that Lorelai had consumed were fully catching up to her now. Her head was spinning and her breathing was heavy. She didn't even hear the back door to K.C.'s open and someone step out.

"Lorelai? Are you ok?"

Lorelai looked up to see Luke standing there, no more than four feet away from her, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Luke…," she breathed out, "I'm sorry...You didn't need to come out here."

"Well, I was kind of hoping that we could talk."

"Talk?" Lorelai asked, wiping her cheeks dry.

"Yeah, I mean, you just bared your soul to the entire town of Stars Hollow. I couldn't help but notice you were looking at me the entire time. That must mean something, right?"

"Look, I've had a lot to drink tonight. I didn't think you were going to show up and I thought it would be a cute song to sing to Rory. But you did show up, and well, the lyrics kind of speak for themselves. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're right, the lyrics do fit."

"Huh…" Lorelai chuckled, "that's the understatement of the year."

"So, it's true then?" Luke asked, taking a couple steps towards her.

"What's true?" questioned Lorelai, distracted by Luke's advancing body, now no more than a foot and a half away from her.

"You'll always love me?" Luke tentatively inquired.

"Whoa…" Lorelai whispered, not knowing what to say. Instead she stalled, "please remember what mass amounts of alcohol I've had tonight."

"Answer the question Lorelai," he insisted.

"Oh Luke, of course I will. What we had was too strong to just forget about," she responded, keeping her eyes downcast, surprised at how strong her voice was.

"You know, I haven't forgotten either."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai looked up into Luke's eyes, silently trying to understand what was currently happening between them.

"I'm glad you're wearing your blue hat again," she said softly.

"Me too," he replied, stepping towards her until he was no more than an inch away, with her backed up against the alley wall.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered, no longer feeling the effects of the alcohol but instead feeling intoxicated by Luke's proximity and familiar scent.

"Hmmm?" he asked, keeping his eyes locked on her hers, making sure she knew he had no hesitation towards what they were about to do.

"Kiss me alre…" she began. But before she could continue, his lips were on hers, his tongue immediately demanding entrance.

Immediately Lorelai's arms wrapped tightly around Luke's neck, holding him tightly against her. Luke's hands, although they had begun on her waist, had already made their way up her sides, brushing against her breasts. Lorelai gasped, arching herself up against Luke, who took that as an invitation to keep his hands in place. He continued to massage her through her shirt, while Lorelai began to slightly grind her hips against Luke's growing arousal. The physical need between the two of them was painstakingly obvious.

Luke let out a groan, separated his lips from hers and started to trail kisses down Lorelai's neck towards the area where his hands were busy. Although semi-delirious from Luke's attack on her breasts, she couldn't help but reflect on how much she had missed this man. He had always been able to provoke feelings within her that no other man could. At that moment, Luke pushed Lorelai's shirt and bra down, exposing her right breast and swiftly attached his lips to her nipple, sending Lorelai into a state of oblivion.

Her hands unconsciously went down to Luke's pants, quickly undoing the belt, unbuttoning the snap and unzipping the zipper. Luke let out a strangled cry as Lorelai pulled him out of his boxers, took him in her hand and started to slowly stroke.

"Oh God, Lorelai…" Luke breathed, his hands automatically moving to rest on either side of her head, leaning against the wall, his knees too weak to support himself. She continued her strokes, enjoying Luke being at her mercy, after such a long time apart.

After regaining some sort of control, Luke pushed his weight against Lorelai and went to work on her jeans. She was still slowly teasing him with her hand and could feel moisture at the tip, realizing he was much closer than she thought.

However, she didn't have to worry about that because Luke had successfully already undone her jeans and pushed them halfway down her legs. Lorelai let out a small scream when Luke pushed her panties aside and inserted two fingers into her. Luckily Lorelai remembered that they weren't exactly in the privacy of her bedroom and bit onto Luke's shoulder to muffle her screams. As Luke continued to push in and out, his thumb found her clit and rubbed small circles against it. Lorelai was sent over the edge before she even realized she was close. Her body shook and she could feel herself pulsing around Luke's fingers, which were still slowly moving inside her, prolonging her experience.

"Oh my God, Luke," Lorelai groaned, slowing coming down from her high.

"Not done yet," Luke claimed, positioning himself in front of her.

Lorelai didn't even have time to process Luke's last statement. Luke simply removed his fingers and thrust himself up into her. Both let out low moans as Luke roughly pulled out and pushed himself back in. A fast and almost erratic rhythm was established as Luke continued to pound into Lorelai. She met him thrust for thrust, gasping into his shoulder. He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues battling for control as their bodies moved as one. When neither could breathe, they broke apart and Luke went to work on her neck, sucking and biting, muffling his moans of pleasure.

Lorelai knew she couldn't hang on much longer. She leaned into Luke's ear and encouraged him along, hoping he would finish with her.

"Come for me, Luke. Ahh…that's right. Right there…" she moaned.

"Lorelai, God…"

Lorelai let out a strangled cry threw her head back, and rode out her orgasm. Luke felt her tighten around him and let go, emptying himself into her. They kept moving, slowing down, letting each other catch their breath.

After a minute, Luke stepped back, pulling himself out of Lorelai. They just looked at each other. Quietly Luke pulled his pants back up while Lorelai did the same and readjusted her shirt.

Something on the ground caught Lorelai's eye. She bent down and picked it up. It was the hat. The old blue hat that had started this whole thing.

"Here," she said and held it out for Luke.

Luke gave her a small smile and put the hat back on. He then leaned in for a quick kiss and whispered into Lorelai's ear,

"I will _always_ love you Lorelai."

And with that he turned around and walked down the alley, turning left, most likely heading back to the Diner. Lorelai was left standing alone, still trying to get her heart beat back to normal. The corners of her mouth threatened to turn upwards into a small smile.

"Me too, Luke."

* * *

**Ok...what'd you think?? Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I understand why some people were a little upset with Luke and Lorelai doing it in an alley...I hope this makes up for it!!!**

* * *

As she stood there in the alley, once again alone with her thoughts, Lorelai could not stop the tears from coming. How had she just let herself do that? It was like ripping stitches out of a fresh wound. How could she believe that a quick fuck in an alley could bring her closure? And what did Luke mean when he said he'd always love her? Is that how someone treats the one they love?

Lorelai's sadness soon turned to anger. Why was she the one who always felt guilty? What right did he have to walk away, leaving her sad and wounded? She was Lorelai Gilmore, mother to one successful Yale graduate and owner of the most successful inn in Connecticut. She and Luke had both made mistakes in the past, meaning he for sure as hell had no reason for acting all high and mighty over her.

Her blood felt like it was boiling, sending jolts of energy throughout her simmering body. She could not stand still. It was like her reserve of caffeine had kicked it and was rejuvenating her body, even though moments before it felt like it might collapse beneath her overwhelming sense of grief.

Without even consciously noticing, Lorelai began to walk. Her feet led her out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. She was on the steps heading into Luke's Diner before she realized where she was. Ignoring the "Closed" sign on the door, Lorelai did not hesitate to reach up, grab the spare key and let herself in the Diner. Only then, when confronted with the distinct smells of coffee and grease, did she stop to take a breath. However, realizing she had reached a point of no return, Lorelai marched herself over to the stairs and started to climb.

She at first did not register how loud her knocks were, seeing as though the blood pounding in her ears was blocking out most noise. But when Lorelai felt the glass of his door vibrating beneath her hand, she realized just how aggressive she had become within just the last ten minutes.

She saw him approaching the door before she registered his annoyed grumbling. He threw open the door, prepared to yell at whoever dared to bother him at such a late hour, but froze when he saw her standing there, hair and clothes mused from their earlier activity and with a look of pure outrage in her eyes.

"Lorelai? Wh...What are you doing here?" he tentatively questioned.

"Did you really think that you could leave like that?" she started, not stopping her thoughts from becoming sentences, "Seriously Luke?"

"Lorelai," he began, looking tired and old, "Don't do this here. Come inside…we can talk."

"Talk? Talk!" she exclaimed, incredulous at what he was saying. "You think we should sit and talk? God, Luke. Were you just in that alley with me?"

"Yes, yes I was," he admitted, unsure of what she wanted him to say.

"And what the hell was with that whole, 'I will always love you' line? You say that and just walk away? We have sex, after a YEAR, and you can just walk away? What does that mean?!!"

She paused for a second, but when she saw that he was somewhat speechless, she continued her rant.

"Come on Luke. You must have something to say. Or are distasteful one liners all you've got tonight?"

They stood there, staring at each other, Luke with a pained expression, Lorelai trying to calm her erratic breathing.

"Luke? Come on…" she whispered.

"It shouldn't have been like that," he finally said.

"What?" she questioned, confused and tired.

"Us. Getting back together…like that. It shouldn't have been in an alley," he repeated.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"Of course, Lorelai. We have never been that type of couple."

"Yeah, well right now we're not any type of couple," she replied bitterly.

Again, a moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them.

"I meant what I said before," Luke admitted, breaking the silence.

"And what was that?" she asked, although she was certain of what he meant.

"I still, and always will love you, Lorelai."

She stared at him for a minute, making sure that this was real. She had been without those words for so long. It felt like the first time all over again, and yet she knew that she would hear them over and over again for the rest of her life.

"That's really good to hear, Luke"

"I'm glad," he responded.

"Because I did just tell the entire town that I love you too. It'd be a shame for that not to be reciprocated."

Luke laughed, causing Lorelai to grin as well, both feeling a large weight lifting from their shoulders.

"So, what now?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well, you could actually come inside."

Lorelai sheepishly grinned and walked into the apartment, aware of Luke's eyes watching her every step.

When they were both inside the apartment, with the door closed, Luke spoke.

"Lorelai, I want to do this. Me and you. The right way."

Lorelai took a step towards him.

"The right way, huh?"

"Yeah, the right way," Luke replied, stepping towards her.

"I might have forgotten how," she admitted, once again stepping towards him.

"I'll remind you," Luke said in a deep voice, leaning in to capture her lips with his.

Their kiss was soft and sensual, the exact opposite of their earlier kisses. It was obvious they were serious when they admitted to wanting to do it the right way, meaning both emotionally, as well as physically.

Luke slowly began to lead Lorelai to his bed, his arms gently draped around her hips, while her hands clung to his upper arms, not wanting to let him go. Although they were quickly next to the bed, due to the apartment's small size, they still stood there, reacquainting their tongues with one another. Lorelai finally disentangled her arms from Luke's upper body to begin unbuttoning his flannel. Slowly, each button was extracted, until she was able to push the material from his shoulders.

There was no rush between the two of them. This time was all about promises and their future. They had had sex earlier. Now, they were making love, allowing themselves to truly feel connected once again.

Clothing continued to be shed in a leisurely manner. Once Luke was down to his boxers and Lorelai stood only in a bra and panties, did they finally lie down on the bed. Luke lay over Lorelai, propped up on his elbows and just gazed into her eyes. They were glazed and half closed from pleasure. Her lips, he noticed, were swollen from his kisses, her hair tangled and splayed across the pillow and her face was red and tender from his stubble. To him, she was most beautiful like this – happy, trusting and completely at his mercy.

As he leaned in for another kiss, Luke's hands went to her back, where he unclasped her bra, sliding the straps slowly down her shoulders, following his hands with butterfly kisses, eliciting goosebumps from Lorelai's skin. Finally, he freed her breasts from the supportive material. Lorelai kept her eyes closed, preparing for the pleasure he was sure to initiate.

Luke didn't let her down. He began by tracing the outline of both breasts with just his fingertips, immediately causing her nipples to harden. He then moved and just as softly, traced the outline of her nipple with the same amount of pressure. Lorelai squirmed underneath him, craving more. He obliged and bent his head down to place a kiss on each nipple, still holding back from what she truly desired

After another set of quick kisses to each nipple, Luke attached himself to one, bringing it into his mouth. Lorelai moaned, arching up, encouraging him to continue. He was very thorough, almost to the point where Lorelai thought she might come just from his ministrations to one nipple. He switched to her other one, all the while massaging whichever breast that was sans his mouth with a free hand.

When Lorelai began to circle her hips against him, Luke decided it was time to move on and blazed a trail of hot open mouthed kisses down her stomach, only stopping when he reached her panty line. His hands sprang to action, lifting her hips, and slowly pulling the panties down her legs, his mouth following, continuing to place open mouthed kisses down her thigh, to her calf and to her ankle. Only when the panties where completely off did he start to retrace his steps.

Lorelai's moans became louder as he neared her center. She had no idea where his self control was coming from, but wasn't complaining when his mouth finally came in contact with the throbbing between her legs.

Luke, keeping the slow and sensual pace, began by placing butterfly kisses around her lips, not yet separating her folds. He finally let his tongue slip in for less than a second and smiled slightly when he heard Lorelai bite back a scream. When he finally felt like he could hold out on her no longer, he went to work, taking his time, wanting to make her scream his name.

And scream his name, she did. As her orgasm came on full force, Lorelai shuddered and spasmed, knowing that Luke was doing everything he could to prolong the experience for her. She chanted his name as she came back to earth, however, her still twitching clit kept her slightly dazed and extremely sensitive. Lorelai thought she was going to go over the edge once again when Luke slightly brushed against her as he moved back up the bed.

As soon as he was within reach, Lorelai kissed him, pushing him onto his back, knowing it was now her turn. As she straddled his waist, Luke let out a strangled moan. He couldn't stand much more foreplay, pulling Lorelai against his chest, kissing every part of her, her face, her neck, her chest, until she was once again dizzy with passion. She quickly slipped Luke out of his boxers.

Lorelai started by slowly running a fingertip up and down Luke's length. When she heard Luke's breathing become even more labored, she shimmied down his body, taking him into her mouth. Slowly taking an inch in at a time, Lorelai enjoyed hearing Luke moan her name. To her disappointment, Luke did not allow her much time, quickly bringing her back up to his mouth, where he devoured her. They both forgot to breath.

When Lorelai regained any sort of conscious thought, she discovered herself to be underneath Luke once again. His hand was between her legs, rubbing her clit, stimulating her to no end. Lorelai had lost sensations in her legs long ago and could only focus on the pleasure shooting through her abdomen.

"Luke…" she started, unable to form any coherent thought, "God, Luke…"

"Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear, "'Cause I could do this to you all day…"

"You…now…" she stammered, trying her best to form a sentence, but finding it hard since Luke was now using two fingers against her, rubbing harder and faster.

"Ohhh…Ohhh…Oh God…" Lorelai moaned, finally surrendering to another mind blowing orgasm.

As soon as she was semi-coherent again, Luke wasted no time by plunging into her, whispering an "I love you" as he went. His strokes were slow but powerful, varying in depth and direction. Lorelai had no choice but to go along for the ride, basking in his love, as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her body.

It had never been like this before. Lorelai hazily wondered whether it was necessary for them to lose it all in order to truly appreciate what they were to one another. But logical thought ended there, as another wave hit her full force, arching her back, curling her toes and pushing all air out of her lungs.

She was past moaning, past screaming. Luke Danes knew how to stop her incessant chattering, and he knew how to do it pretty damn well.

As he finally let himself go, Luke bent down to kiss Lorelai, who was lying beneath him like a limp noodle. She gave him a weak smile, conveying through her eyes how amazing she felt. He rolled onto his back, pulling Lorelai to his side, stroking her hair. He could tell that she was almost asleep, could feel her body still shaking against him.

"Lorelai…" he whispered.

When he got no response, he tried again, a little louder, "Lorelai…."

"Hmmm…" she muttered.

"How many?"

"Hmmm…" she repeated.

"Lorelai….how many?" he said again, gently squeezing her with the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder.

Slowly, she held up a hand, displaying four shaky fingers. She only held them up for a second, before they collapsed against her stomach.

Luke smiled, pleased with himself.

"I knew I could remind you…" he whispered.

And with that, Luke placed a kiss on top of Lorelai's head, closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

**Well what'd you think? Did I redeem myself? Was that better than alley sex?? haha.**


End file.
